Situations and Complications
by easilyobsessed
Summary: The kids from Tree Hill and Oarnge county meet while camping and love, humor, mystery, and fights break loose. oc one tree hill crossover, mainly brucas, but other couples too. disclaimer: i don't own any of the one tree hill or oc characters
1. Chapter 1

In Tree hill

Brookes room was a mess. There were mini skirts, jeans, tank tops, tube tops and everything else imaginable thrown across the bed and floor. Brooke finally collapsed on her bed from the pressure of trying to pack for camping trip that she couldnt for the life of her figure out why she wanted to go on. Well actually she knew exactly why she wanted to go: Lucas Scott, her hot boyfriend, and the two of them in a tent together all night. Yes that was why she wanted to go. As she was getting lost in thoughts of Lucas Peyton walked in.

"Wow, Brooke, this is the most clothes I've ever seen in one room. I mean I don't even know if I want to come in, I might get buried alive."

"I've never been camping before, I don't know what to pack, you know plus its like wilderness in the woods… and I don't like wilderness" she said sort of sighing. Peyton walked over and sat on Brooke's bed. "Well I don't thing your going to need this" Peyton said while picking up a short blue mini skirt.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer that is one of my favorite skirts."

"Well then you probably shouldn't bring it."

"Why not, it deserves to take a vacation!"

"Its just kind of dirty in the woods, I, personally wouldn't want it to get ruined" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then she got up and started picking up things around the room and putting them in drawers.

Brooke sat up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just folding some of you clothes."

"Why?" Brooke asked. Peyton sat down beside Brooke. "Brooke there comes a time in everyone's lives where they just have to let go of some things, and well for you its clothes."

"But what if I need to bring some of the things you putting away with us?" she replied.

"Believe me the things that I'm putting away you won't need on this camping trip."

"But…"

"No Brooke, restrain. It will be alright."

"I need alcohol!"

"Brooke lets try and not get drunk before we leave, because you probably won't want to throw up in a port o potty all night long, and I certainly don't want to be there with you."

Peyton said while laughing.

"I'm not going to get drunk P. sawyer. I just need something to, you know, take the edge off." Peyton walked over to Brooke and put her hand out, "Hey come on lets try to tackle this room and get packed, so that we can leave on time today." Brooke stared at Peyton's hand and then around her room, then sighed "alright fine."

In Orange County

"Shotgun" Ryan called out.

"Dude no way, it's my girlfriends car, I get to sit shotgun." Seth said.

"Guys she's my best friend, do you really think she'd dump me in the backseat for either

of you two?" Marissa said sounding very sure of herself. Just then summer walked out from her front door lugging an assortment of different bags behind her.

"Ooh summer here let me help you." Seth said running over and taking the bags from summer.

"Careful with those sweetie, there's Prada merchandise in them." Summer grabbed another bag from behind the door and then headed out to the car.

"Summer, umm honey, might I remind you that we are going camping, do you think maybe you might want to leave one of these bags behind, I mean its just a suggestion." Summer stared at him like he was crazy for a second and then shook her head and said "Seth, lets not get crazy here ok?"

"Right, well I'll just put these in the back for you."

"Umm so summer, I was thinking I could maybe sit shotgun." Ryan sort of mumbled.

"What was that Ryan?" summer said giving him a hard time.

"I mean..."

" he means he was wondering if I could sit shotgun, you know he's a little embarrassed, I won a bet and he had to ask for me if I could sit shotgun." Seth said cutting him off.

"Sorry guys Marissa gets to sit up front."

"aww but suuummmmer!" Seth said whining.

"And do you know why that is Seth?" summer said like she was talking to a child "it's because up front is for big people, so you have to sit in the back with your little friend Ryan." Ryan got into the back seat and Marisa got into the front, as summer was about to get in Seth pulled her aside and said "summer has our relationship really gotten so low, that you would choose Marissa over me?"

Summer opened her door and got in the car. "No, see honey it never got high enough for that to happen, now, get in the car."

"Oh I see how it is."

Get in the car Seth; lets get this trip over with.

"Alright fine" he gets in, "let's go."

Back in tree hill

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Nathan yelled.

"uuhh yeah but where is Jake?" Peyton asked.

"He's not coming." Nathan said matter of factly.

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No! No I did not know. When was this discussed?"

"Peyton, relax, you two aren't together anymore" Haley said and then paused "or are

you?"

No I mean, we were thinking about it, but... god never mind this trip is going to suck now.

"You just know exactly how to make us all feel great about ourselves" Haley said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just really wanted Jake to come."

"I know. I'm sorry. But hey it will still be fun. Umm where are Brooke and Lucas?"

"I was just wondering that." Nathan said. Then Brooke and Lucas walked out to the cars.

"Hello everyone." Brooke said very cheerfully.

"Hi, Brooke, Lucas, where were you guys?" Haley asked.

"uhh we were just…" Lucas said trying to make up an excuse.

"Lucas was just helping me with my bags." Brooke said with smile.

"Yeah" Lucas said slipping an arm around Brooke.

"Uh huh, ya sure." Haley said.

"Lets just go" Peyton said

"Alright who's going in my car?" Nathan said.

"I'm going with Lucas." Brooke said.

"I'm honored" Lucas said smiling down at Brooke.

"You should be" she said giving him a quick kiss

"aahh, okay stop, I'll go with Nathan." Haley said, getting into his car.

"Ya me too" Peyton said.

"Alright well then we'll just follow you there Lucas." Nathan said grabbing his and Haley's bags.

"Cool, see you guys there."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's the next chapter, a lot longer then the first. Please review though. Its helpful…also disclaimer: i don not own any of the one tree hill or oc character. i do love them though._

"Well this is it." Lucas said.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Brooke asked looking at her surroundings with disgust.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Brooke."

"God I didn't know it would be this ugly, and dirty. Maybe we should just cancel the trip and next week we can go to the Bahamas."

"Yeah we could do that" he said sarcastically "but I don't really have enough money so until then we're stuck here." He looks over at Brooke who is pouting. "I'm sorry babe." He goes over to her and puts his arms around her. "Hey I promise we will make this trip interesting someway or another."

"mmm what does that mean?" Brooke said in a grim voice, looking down at the ground.

"well, I mean there's plenty of things we can do together." Brooke looked up suspiciously, and then Lucas closed the gap between them and they started kissing, but broke apart at the sound of Peyton's voice.

"God! I'm so glad we're finally here I think I might have died in that car if I was in there for very much longer."

"umm ok why?" Brooke said sort of laughing.

"Haley and Nathan." Brooke and Lucas gave her a look

"Nathan, it's really not that hard to like park under the tree" Haley said

"Haley why in the hell is so important for me to take the extra effort to park my car under a stupid tree?"

"Because Nathan, then your car would be less visible so no murderers would come and murder us because they wouldn't think anyone was here." Haley replied.

"I think that might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Whatever Nathan." Haley grabbed her bags and walked over to Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. "Hey guys."

"You see?" Peyton said "and that did not just start, it's been going on since we had to stop to go to the bathroom. Pointless! Useless pointless arguments the whole way here."

"Peyton, they weren't pointless I made a good POINT in every single one of them,

Nathan was just being rude, which I don't understand."

"Oh I was being rude?' Nathan said hauling some camping supplies over. "You were saying the stupidest things, and that I don't understand because supposedly you're a very smart girl."

"Alright, alright, just everyone calm down" Lucas said "let's try and make this trip somewhat enjoyable."

"Do you see where we are Lucas?" Brooke said looking around.

"Lucas is right, let's just start setting up tents and stuff." Haley said.

"What's a tent?" Brooke asked, and everyone did a double take to her "You guys I'm just kidding, everyone knows what a tent is."

"Well I wouldn't have been that surprised if you didn't know what one was." Nathan said joking around

" oh ha ha Nathan that's very funny." Brooke said sarcastically before turning around and hitting him.

"ow"

"You should do stand up" she said with a sadistic smile on her face

"I'd rather not land myself in the hospital"

"Can we please just set up the tents!" Peyton said getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Nathan was being mean to me" Brooke said

"God Brooke he was just kidding around. Don't you get that?" Peyton said angrily.

"Peyton? I was just kidding around too." Brooke said.

"I just don't want everyone to be fighting for the whole trip."

"We won't be." Brooke said looking confused at why Peyton was so upset.

"Alright I'm gonna go get the food out of the car." Haley said walking up towards the cars. "I'll help" Brooke said running after her.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Peyton said starting to walk off in the other direction, but Lucas ran up and stopped her, "Peyton you shouldn't go by yourself, you might get lost, I'll go with you."

"No Lucas, I just need to be by myself for a while, I'm not gonna go very far, you just set up and stuff."

"Alright, but really I don't want anyone dying on this trip."

"I'm not gonna die Lucas. I'll see you later." And with that she walked away. When Lucas turned around he saw Brooke, Haley and Nathan talking to four random strangers.

"Lucas come here" Brooke yelled very cheerfully. He quickly walked down the hill.

"This is Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa, their campsite is right next to ours."

"Hi" Lucas said. A series off "hi and hello" followed. After a few moments of awkward silence Ryan said "well we gotta set up the tents and stuff before dark."

"Uh huh, yeah we do too" Nathan said

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Seth said

"Umm hey listen if ya'll want to come eat dinner with us tonight, hang out or something, that'd be cool." Brooke said.

"Yeah, sure sound just awesome" summer said quickly, "we'll come over after we set up, well after they set up." she said pointing to Ryan and Seth.

"Okay bye" Brooke said waving.

"Bye" all the orange county kids said, and walked off.

About an hour and a half later, it was getting dark, and all the kids had already eaten dinner. Peyton had returned and met everyone, and now they were lighting a fire.

"Its getting cold out here" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Hold on" he went into his tent and got out his hoodie and handed it to her "Here."

"Thanks" she said while put it on "that helps a little, but I'm still kind of cold."

"Oh well come here then" he put an arm around her

"Now that's better" she said, he laughed and kissed her.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas come over here" Haley yelled. It was now completely dark out side, as Brooke and Lucas walked over to the fire with everyone else. Everyone was all cozy, and Peyton started to feel sorry for herself, and finds that her eyes of gloom led her to Seth. He was pretty cute, and he seemed like the kind of guy she would be willing to date. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. Nathan on the other hand was very excited about this trip, because now there were two new girls who both were very striking in their beauty. He caught Summer's eye and Seth noticed this but decided to put it in the back of his mind. But summer on the other hand certainly noticed Peyton checking Seth out and found herself becoming very protective. Suddenly the cozy atmosphere seemed to get a little bit more intense, and Haley was the first to notice it.

"well I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm really tired and I wanna have a lot of energy for whatever we are doing tomorrow." Haley got up.

"I'll go with you." Peyton said getting up and joining her

"Uh Brooke can I talk to you for a second" Haley motioned her to get up.

"Umm sure" she got up and walked a little ways away with Haley. "so what's up?"

"Umm, look I don't know if you noticed but Peyton has been kind of down today."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"Well maybe you should sleep with us in the tent tonight, I mean just for tonight, tomorrow you can go back to Lucas. I just think she needs to have her best friend with her tonight."

"Oh Haley, umm."

"Brooke you can hold off for one night, come on."

"ugghh alright fine I'll do it."

"Great, let's go to the tent now."

"Let me just go break the news to Lucas, I'll meet you guys there in a second."

"Okay see ya" Haley walked over to the tent and Brooke walked up to Lucas and grabbed his hand "we need to talk"

"Ok" he said obediently following her

"We all know what talk means" Nathan said. Brooke walked behind Nathan and hit him on the head "Ow, Brooke good lord, you're a lot stronger then one would think."

"Come on Lucas." Once they got away from the crowd Brooke stopped and said "Okay your totally not gonna like this but I'm going to sleep in Haley and Peyton's tent tonight."

"What?"

"It's just that Peyton needs me, she's totally upset about Jake and all, but it will just be for tonight."

"Brooke, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because I need you"

"Oh shut up" Brooke said laughing.

"I have to sleep in the same tent with Nathan now."

"Your brothers, plus you get along fine."

"You owe me"

"Well I'll give you an advance now" she said coming up to Lucas's height and kissing him. Its started kind of slow, but then as always it intensified, before Brooke had to pull herself away. "Ok I have to go now, Haley and Peyton are waiting for me."

"Alright" Lucas said in a very grim voice.

"aww broodys brooding, that's so cute."

"Just go to your tent."

"I'm gonna keep your sweater tonight, that way I won't miss you as much, bye" Brooke skipped off.

Lucas walked back over to the fire. "Where's summer and Marissa?" he asked.

"Oh they were eaten by bears" Seth said "it was very sad."

"They went to bed" Ryan said.

"ya that's what I thought" Lucas said sitting down. Nathan stated to whisper to the guys

"hey I've got an idea…"

_a cliffhanger I know, shocking, but I'll tell you its really nothing absoultly crazy. Or is it? You'll just have to wait and find out. Please review. Please…_


	3. Chapter 3

_SO here is chapter three. Its long, but over all just a kind of crazy chapter. I've only gotten one review for this story so far, and thank you for that, but please I need more. Please, I just want to know what you think of how the story is. I'll update tomorrow probably!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the oc or one tree hill characters._

"I have an idea…" Nathan said

"Yeah and what is that?"

"I say we give the girls a little scare tonight"

"That would be fun." Ryan added.

"Well, alright I mean earlier Haley was talking about murderers, we could just come up to their tent and put a flashlight to their tent, and act like murderers. They would freak out. We'll do it to summer and Marissa too."

"Yeah that sounds cool." Ryan said.

"Awesome guys. This is gonna rock!" Seth said very enthusiastically. Nathan and Lucas gave a him a weird look, but Ryan just shook his head, as he was used to this.

"Let's just go." Ryan said.

"No, we have to wait till they're asleep."

"Ooh I get it, we gotta be… we gotta be stealth. Let me go grab my black sweater."

"No Seth, don't bring that thing out. Please." Ryan pleaded.

"Right, right we don't wanna be too stealth."

"Yeah that's it." Ryan said

"Ok, well actually I guess we could go now, I mean they might not wake up later on if we do it when their asleep."

"Oh I'm pretty sure they'll wake up, but yeah it doesn't really make a difference."

"Alright let's go." All the guys started to get up and leave but then Ryan said

"Wait guys, they're going to recognize our voices."

"GP Ryan."

"GP?" Lucas asked

"Good point." Ryan said, amused that he actually gets everything that Seth says. Well almost everything he is still Seth.

"Well that is a good point I mean we could just shine the flashlight in there and not say anything." Nathan said

"Anything's better then nothing, come on lets go get the flashlights, which tent should we do first?" Ryan asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lets just do Haley, Brooke and Peyton's first."

"Alright on with the scares." Seth said marching out in front of them, the rest of the guys followed behind shaking their heads as to how weird Seth was.

When they got to Brooke Peyton and Haley's tent Nathan took the flashlight and held it up to the tent, so that the light shined through.

"You guys what's that?" Brooke said it a whisper.

"Oh my god, it's probably murderers, I'm going to kill Nathan."

"It's probably just the guys trying to scare us." She was about to yell "guys…" but Brooke put her hand over her mouth.

"Peyton Elizabeth sawyer, don't they might here us."

"Brooke they can here us whispering right now. Guys we know its you, turn the flashlight off and go to sleep."

"Ooh I can't believe you just did that Peyton." Haley said

"Their not answering." Brooke said. Peyton sighed.

"If you guys are murders could you please just say so already?"

"Peyton your gonna make them mad." Outside the tent the boys were trying to contain their laughter.

"Ok Nathan, Lucas, Ryan and Seth, or whoever's out there, just please say something."

"Oh my god what do we do what do we do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Haley said

"Well what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Right, oh god should we like hide under out sleeping bags?" she said slowly getting underneath her sleeping bags "maybe they won't see us."

"Brooke they already know we're in here." Peyton said. The guys turned the flashlight off.

"Are they gone?"

"shh." Haley said. The girls were all silent for a few seconds before the zipper on the entrance started to open.

"Oh my god." Brooke grabbed Peyton and Haley's hands.

"Okay guys," Peyton said getting kind of worried. "On the count of three we're gonna run out of the tent as fast as we can."

"No way in hell Peyton." Brooke said

"Brooke if their going to kill us it's gonna happen if we stay in here, at least if we run we have a chance."

"Hmmm okay."

"Okay ready one… two... three." By now the guys had moved to the side of the tent, as the girls came bolting out they all bumped into each other, Brooke Haley and Peyton all screamed and all the guys were laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelled.

"What the hell?" Peyton said quickly getting up.

"That was so funny." Lucas said

"No it wasn't. It really wasn't."

"Should we hide under our sleeping bags?" Nathan said mocking Brooke and laughing, but then Brooke gave him a look that made him stop laughing.

"I'm sorry." He said

"You guys are so mean. I can't believe you did that to us."

"Oh come on it was funny." Ryan said

"We thought we were going to die, I mean I might be stupid but I don't really think that qualifies as funny." Haley said

"Come on lets go to bed." Peyton said

"Wait, you were planning on doing this to summer and Marissa too weren't you?"

"What no, we didn't even think of that." Seth said

"Come on Haley, Peyton; let's go tell summer and Marissa."

"Hey wait, no we really weren't going to do it to them." Lucas said.

"I know when you're lying Lucas." Brooke said as her Haley and Peyton ran a little ways over to summer and Marissa's tent.

"Summer, Marissa." Brooke yelled. The two girls came out of their tent looking very tired.

"Just to tell you the guys were going to try and scare you tonight."

"What?' Marissa asked sleepily.

"They did it to us just now. The jerks."

"Oh well thanks for telling us, I think we'll go back to sleep now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The next day in the morning everyone was waking up and eating breakfast.

"So what are we doing on this glorious morning?" Seth asked

"We could go hiking." Peyton said eying Seth and smiling.

"Or we could tan." Summer said with a hint of bitchiness towards Peyton.

"In the woods?"

"Yeah I guess you tree hill girls don't really tan a lot."

"I tan all the time." Brooke said

"Oh well, it was just suggestion." Summer said

"I'm up for anything." Nathan said purposely bumping into summer as they walked by each other.

"Yeah me too." Marissa said. She smiled at Nathan and he smiled back. Both Ryan and Haley saw this and felt a twinge of jealousy, but both put it behind them.

"I don't care." Brooke said.

"Alright let's go hiking then." Nathan said

"Well, what exactly does this hiking entail?"

"We walk around pretty much, probably get lost, but you know it will most likely be fun."

"Ok I guess that would be okay." Brooke said sort of gloomily.

After everyone got changed they set off on their hike. Brooke was walking with Lucas, and Seth was walking with summer and Peyton, while Nathan was chatting with Marissa. Haley was behind everyone else with Ryan all though they weren't talking.

"You guys this sucks" Haley said

"I agree" Ryan added.

"Of course chino isn't much of a nature person." Summer said turning around.

"That's funny summer." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well you guys can turn around and head back to the camp site if you aren't having any fun."

"Well maybe we will." Haley said she turned around and walked the other way back to the campsite.

"I'm with her." Ryan said, and ran up to follow her. H cought up with her.

"Hey, you not much of a hiker?"

"Its not that, I'm just sick of watching Brooke and Lucas, and summer and Seth be so close. Plus Nathan's flirting with both summer and Marissa is getting really annoying."

"Aah right, yeah, I see."

"You not much of a hiker?"

"No I just can't stand seeing all the couples too." He said, they got back to the campsite and sat down at the picnic table.

"So what should we do?" Haley asked

"I want to know more about you." He said, and she smiled at them, and then they both started to talk about random stuff for what seemed like only a little while, but really it had been about an hour and a half, because everyone else returned to the campsite, and saw Ryan and Haley laughing. Everyone started to get lunch and eat. Summer, Seth, Peyton sat over by the fire place, and Nathan, Marissa, and Brooke and Lucas sat at the picnic table, while Ryan and Haley sat over at a little bench. After Brooke and Haley were through they walked back over to there tent to change.

"Well, well, it seems someone's got a new boyfriend." Brooke said

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Ryan?"

"What, we were just hanging out?"

"Tutor girl, I can tell when there's a connection and you and him defiantly have one."

"Well he is pretty cute."

"Oh my god, this is so exciting. Tutorgirl has a crush on a strange guy."

"Brooke he's not strange."

"Well we did just meet him."

"Yeah but we've been hanging out with them since we got here."

"Whatever, the point is you have a crush and he totally likes you back. I can tell." Brooke said unzipping the tent. Back at the fire place Peyton was sitting next to Seth talking about comic books.

"Yeah that's great" Peyton said, "I love it."

"Right, it's very classic." Summer was sitting staring off into space trying to contain how much she wanted to slap Peyton.

"You know I do drawings."

"Really, I do too; I actually was going to do my own comic book, but that kind of fell through."

"ya it did." Summer added in.

"aww I'm sorry." Peyton said putting a comforting hand on Seth shoulder.

"Alright I've had it with you." Summer said standing up and staring down Peyton.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said standing up too.

"You've been flirting with Seth like crazy."

"I'm just talking to him."

"Yeah right, and I'm just average looking."

"woow, you're a little conceited."

"Seth is dating me, not you so back off… bitch."

"Alright fine, I'm gonna go sit somewhere else, I won't talk to your stupid boyfriend anymore. God this is ridiculous." Peyton said while walking off.

"Summer, you didn't have to be so rude."

"Seth she's like in love with you, I thought you'd be happy."

"Summer that was taking it a little far."

"You barely even know her, how can you be sticking up for her, unless… you like her don't you?"

"No summer, I mean she's nice like a friend."

"Yeah just like Anna was nice as a friend. I can't deal with this."

"Yeah well Nathan's been flirting a lot with you lately."

"That's different."

"How? How is that different summer?"

"Because he likes Marissa too."

"Summer your being ridiculous."

"Shut up Seth!" she stormed off towards the tent.

"Crap" Seth muttered to himself.

_There it is. Please review, it helps. Coming up_

_Will Seth and summer make up_

_Nathan and Marissa, Nathan and summer or Nathan and… Haley?_

_Haley and Ryan grow closer  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay my internet didn't work all day yesterday so I couldn't update. I'm really sorry I was sitting at my computer typing new stuff and I was like I want to update. But anyways thank you soo much for the great reviews. They make me want to write even more. Jamesladylover4ever, you're almost right on with what I'm doing. Wow. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I'm sad to say this fic won't be more then a few more chapters, because well all my couples are about to get back together. But until then keep reading, and reviewing! _

Later on that day the atmosphere at the campsite was very intense. Peyton and Summer would glare at each other every time they walked by each other, and even though Nathan flirted with Marissa like crazy he for some reason didn't like it that Haley and Ryan were hanging out so much, and Haley didn't really like the fact that Nathan was so obsessed with Marissa. Summer and Seth were also not talking to each other. This camping trip was turning out to be a trip to hell, and all of them were stuck there together.

"Everyone hates each other." Brooke said to Lucas. They were moving her stuff into Lucas's tent.

"I know."

"I can't stand it, I already thought this trip would suck, but you know at least we'd all be friends hanging out but nooo, everyone has to fight and be jealous of each other."

"Yeah well there's not much we can really do."

"I know." She said putting the last of her stuff into Lucas's tent. "But I wish there was, I'm sick of it although Ryan and Haley are totally hot together."

"They're kind of weird to me. I mean together."

"No, they have a connection I can tell."

"Just like we have a connection?"

"Well yeah."

"Hey I have an idea."

"What?"

"Come here." He said pulling Brooke into the tent.

"oooh, Lucas this is so scandalous. Someone could walk in."

"They can watch." He said kissing her, and starting to take her top off.

"wait." She said getting up and zipping up the tent opening. "Okay continue with the stripping now." She said falling onto Lucas and laughing.

Back outside Haley and Ryan were talking by the fire place.

"So Summer hates Peyton huh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it looks that way, summer gets jealous easily."

"I guess I could understand that, I mean Seth is pretty cute." Haley said

"Really, cuter then me?"

"Well, maybe not quite as cute." She said laughing, but Ryan moved up to her and kissed her. At first she pulled away and he said

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" she said inching her face closer to his and then kissing him.

Nathan witnessed this from a little ways away, and he got really jealous, but he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Oh god was he like in love with Haley. No he couldn't be. This was ridiculous they fought all the time. He decided to take a walk to clear his head.

Back at summer and Marissa's tent they were inside it painting there nails. What else would they be doing?

"So, you and Nathan?" summer said trying to sound normal about it.

"Me and Nathan, what?"

"I don't know you just seem, very… close."

"Right, well we're just friends."

"ooh so I saw Ryan and Haley kiss earlier."

"They were kissing?" Marissa asked quickly.

"Yeah, big surprise considering they were spending all there time together."

"Right. okay I'm done." Marissa said getting up and putting her flip flops on.

"Wait Marissa, you have to let those dry."

"Oh right." Her mind was moving a thousand miles per minute, ryan kissed someone else. It had only been two weeks since they had broken up, was that long enough for someone to move on. She knew the answer was yes but she didn't want him to move on with out her. She sat back down.

"So, what's up with you and Seth?"

"uggh I don't know, I think he has a thing for that Peyton chick."

"What? Summer theres no way."

"He stood up for her earlier."

"Look first of all he's obsessed with you, and second of all yes she was flirting with him but every time I saw definite body language from Seth that was saying uninterested all over it."

"You really think so?"

"uhh yeah I know body language Summer."

"Well, whatever."

"Okay I'm gonna go now." Marissa said getting up and putting her flip-flops back on

"Those aren't done drying yet."

"Screw it." Marissa said going outside. She wanted to find Nathan, and coincidently Nathan was also looking for her.

"Hey Nathan." Marissa said running over to him

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh I was just painting my nails with summer."

"You couldn't wait till you got back to paint your nails."

"No, I couldn't and shut up." She said playfully hitting him. Then both of them noticed Ryan and Haley walking up towards them.

"There's something I've been meaning to do." Nathan said quickly.

"Really? Me too." She said quickly back grabbing him and kissing him, so that both Ryan and Haley saw.

"Wow, that's interesting." Haley said

"Very interesting." Ryan answered staring back in disbelief. Neither Ryan now Haley wanted to admit that their insides were turning out with jealousy. What was going on? Ryan, Haley, Marissa, and Nathan, all knew that the couples were messed up but no one had the guts to say so. Instead they all walked off in different directions.

Over towards her tent Peyton was trying to get cell phone service, to try and call Jake, but they were in the middle of no where of course her cell phone didn't work. This camping trip sucked. She didn't have anyone to hang out with because everyone was coupling up, and Summer hate her, plus she missed Jake so much. All she really wanted was him, and to get out of this camp site. Maybe she should go back early, she wasn't having any fun, and its not like anyone would really miss her, especially not summer. She felt so stupid flirting with Seth right in front of Summer and then denying that she was flirting with him at all. She walked into her tent and started to pack her stuff up.

"P. Sawyer what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Umm no your not."

"Yes I am, I'm bored here, everyone's getting together, and Summer hates me."

"Who cares what Summer thinks, I want you here."

"I want to be with Jake and Jenny, it's where I belong."

"Peyton, I don't want you to leave."

"Well I think I should, I mean I am leaving."

"What am I going to do here without you?"

"You have Lucas, if Jake was here I probably wouldn't want to go."

"I wish you weren't leaving, is there anything I can do to make you change your mind."

"Not really. No."

"Well I guess I'll go tell everyone the bad news."

"I'm sure not everyone will think its bad news."

"Don't say that Peyton."

"Just go tell them." Peyton said starting to roll up her sleeping bag.

Brooke walked outside and found Lucas first; she slipped her arm around his waste.

"Peyton's leaving."

"What why?"

"Because she's no fun."

Lucas gave her a look

"Or because she's not having any fun, and she misses Jake."

"Well that's understandable."

"Lucas, am I being a bad friend to her?"

"No."

"Its just maybe she feels like I'm not spending enough time with her."

"I don't think it's your fault Brooke, Peyton probably just misses Jake a lot. Come on lets go tell everyone else. Oh by the way, Haley and Ryan kissed, and so did Nathan and Marissa."

"Hmm well I knew Ryan and Haley would, but I'm not surprised about Nathan and Marissa either."

"Don't you think both of those couples are weird?"

"Like they should be switched, Ryan and Marissa and Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah that's how it should be."

"Yes well as cute as I think Ryan and Haley are, Nathan and Haley would be cuter."

"Are you planning something?"

"You'll see." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him to where everyone else was.

Brooke and Lucas informed everyone that Peyton was leaving, and no one really thought it was that big of a deal. Well Summer was super excited. Peyton left withing the hour to go home to Jake and she was pretty excited about that, and everyone else, well everyone else just went on with camping in hell.

_That was it. Umm review please. Coming up_

_Summer and Seth have a talk will they get back together._

_Haley's in danger, who will save her?_

_Marissa and Ryan in a tent together, who knows_

_More brucas too_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay here is chapter 5. Umm I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning so this is the last update your going to get for like a week and two days. I'm sooo sorry, please don't forget about me because I will be back_ _and I will update like the day I get back, soo the story is not over yet. Please review still. Ok well enjoy this chapter, it will be the last for a while. It makes me sad too, I want to update but I can't. anyways make it last. Oh and Haley's not in danger in this chapter it said that on the coming up, but that didn't work out. sorry_

"I'm bored." Haley said sighing and dropping her head into her hands.

"Me too, where's your boyfriend?" Nathan asked sort of cynically.

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't know probably off with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure seemed that way when you two were kissing earlier."

"You and Ryan were kissing too."

"Are you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry am I not allowed to go down the fire place?"

"You are but, never mind. I'm going to find Ryan."

She started to walk away but Brooke blocked her from walking any further.

"Whoa where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Umm I'm going to find Ryan." She said looking at Brooke like she was crazy.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and… I don't know I'm just going to find him."

"Well why don't we hang out, we can go like make dinner, or something fun like that."

"Brooke, I'm going to go find Ryan, you can go make dinner if you want, but it doesn't particularly interest me right now' Haley walked past her and over towards the tents.

"She's not gonna like what she sees." Brooke said walking over and sitting down by Nathan.

"Why, what's going on?"

"You probably don't want to know either."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"Go find out for yourself."

"Go find out where?"

"Follow Haley."

"Okay." He said getting up and walking away and looking back at her like she was crazy.

Once we were gone Brooke looked around.

"Lucas?"

"Hi" he said appearing from behind a tree

"Is everything set up?"

"They're not kissing."

"What, Lucas, well now Haley and Nathan are gonna think I'm crazy."

"Don't worry." He said walking behind her and massaging her shoulders. "It's all under control, Marissa and Ryan will be kissing in no time."

"Yeah but will Haley and Nathan see?"

"You wanna go spy?"

"Yes!" she got up and they ran away.

When they got to where the fire pit was they saw Marissa and Ryan kissing, and then Marissa grabbed his hand and led him over to the tent.

"It worked!" Brooke screamed jumping into Lucas's arms as he swung her around.

"Yes I am so a genius." She said

"And I love you for it."

"I love you too baby." She said kissing him.

"What are you two so happy about?" Haley said very angrily.

"What are you so unhappy about?" Brooke asked back.

"I'm taking a walk!"

"What, Haley wait." Brooke said starting to go after her.

"Its okay Brooke, I'll go." Nathan said running after Haley.

"Ok. They better get together." Brooke said

"They will, its good he's going after her, perfect timing."

"I hope this works."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Haley was walking very fast thought the trails

"Haley wait up." Nathan said almost running to catch up with her.

"You don't have to follow me Nathan."

"Are you upset with Ryan?"

"Gee what do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"I sort of thought that would happen, Seth told me they had a complicated past."

"So why did you kiss Marissa?"

"I'm not sure, after I saw Ryan with you, I wanted to make you jealous, I guess."

"That's so funny."

"I don't really think it's that funny Haley."

"No, it's funny because, I really only kissed Ryan because I was feeling jealous of how much you and Marissa were hanging out."

"But you don't even like me so, why would you be jealous?"

"Because maybe I do like you." She said

"You fight with me on everything that I say."

"Well I can't be that obvious now can I?"

"I'm glad that you like me, because I like you too Haley."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said laughing a little.

"Shall we head back to camp now?"

Yeah let's go." He said they started walking and after a few seconds they held hands.

Seth was sitting all alone on a bench when summer came up and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry." She said

"You're sorry?" he said

"Yeah, I overreacted. I thought you liked her, and that scared the hell out of me, because I love you Seth."

"I didn't like her summer, I mean I didn't hate her, but I'm in love with you, not Peyton and not anyone else." She got up and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"Thanks." She said and then they started making out. All conversations led to making out.

Back in Tree Hill, Peyton and Jake has spent the whole day together, and now they were lying down on Peyton's bed with Jenny in between them.

"aww Jake she's asleep."

"Finally." He said picking her up carefully and putting her in the room next door, then coming back to Peyton.

"Cause there's something I've wanted to do all day."

"What's that?" Peyton said

"This." He said kissing her. It wasn't really a passionate kiss, but it was very tender and caring one, reflecting on how much both Peyton and Jake cared about each other. But then this kiss's started getting more and more intense, until they were making out. But all good things must come to an end, and it did when Peyton's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer." Jake said kissing her

"I have to its Brooke, just a second." she pressed answer on her phone.

"Brooke?"

"P. Sawyer what's up?"

"Umm nothing much."

"Is that a shortness of breath I here in your voice?"

"Umm what? no."

"Yes it is, I, oh my god I totally called while you were doing it with jake, didn't I?"

Brooke, no you didn't"

"Yes I so did."

"We were just kissing."

"Sure Peyton."

"Believe me Brooke if we were doing what you thought we were doing, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Touché Peyton, touché. Well I was just calling to make sure you got back okay, we all miss you here, well not really summer that much but just ignore that I said that and get back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Okay Brooke."

"Oh and Peyton?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna need details when I get back, see ya bye." She said hanging up quickly.

"How's Peyton?" Lucas asked slipping his arms around Brooke.

"She's fine, sort of busy."

"Busy?"

"Let just say she'll be lady LUCK tonight."

"Oh I thought that was going to be you."

"Screw Peyton, come on lets go boyfriend." Brooke said taking Chad's hands and leading him towards the tent.

"Hey where are you two going?" Haley asked

"Uhh, decorating out tent." Brooke said

"You can't miss out on the festivities tonight; we're playing truth or dare."

"Only trouble comes out of that game tutor girl."

"Are you really turning down truth or dare?"

"I might be. Yes actually I am, I know it's not gonna be any fun without me but well you'll just have to deal with that."

"Whatever you say, oh and have fun decorating your tent, Lucas loves the color pink." Haley said winking and then running/skipping off.

"Let's go."

'Decorating our tent?" Lucas asked mocking Brooke.

"Oh shut up, Like you're any good at making up excuses."

"Okay yeah let's go." Lucas started to unzip the door to the tent, when Brooke came up and almost jumped on his back.

"Hurry up with that zipper Lucas, its really scary out here in the dark."

"Alright I'm going. Jeez you don't have to kill me."

"Okay I thought I saw a bear, I'm sorry I jumped to be protected by my supposed boyfriend."

"Shut up and get in here cheery."

He was already inside the tent, Brooke started to walk in but tripped over the entrance to the tent, Lucas could not contain his laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny don't you?"

"I think it makes you cuter than you already are."

"You know how to make me like you even when I'm mad at you."

"Oh you weren't mad at me."

"You're right."

"Should we start?" he asked

"Umm yeah I guess." She said. Lucas started kissing her, and tried to take of her shirt but ended up hitting her face.

"ow Lucas what are you doing."

"I'm sorry I can't see anything."

"Yeah well my shirts down here, where my boobs are I would think you would know that by now."

"Sorry." He said and they started kissing again, the rest of the night kind of went like that for them, having sex in the pitch black in a small tent, was harder then they would have thought.

_Ok I hope you enjoyed that, review please. It would be very nice of you. Coming up in like a week_

_The kids play truth or dare_

_The weathers starting to look a little dark._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back. Yay. Here is the next chapter of this story. I think there will be two more chapter after this one. At least two, maybe three. Anyways. Sorry I was gone for so long but I'm back now and updating. Please review, I didn't get very many when I was gone which was kind of upsetting but well just please review. Alright well enjoy this chapter. It doesn't have very much couple stuff but it's more just humorous. Here it is…_

"Alright guys I'm back." Haley said walking up to everyone around the fire place and sitting down next to Nathan.

"Where's Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Umm they're decorating their tent." Haley said sort of laughing

"Right." Summer said not believing it, not that anyone else was believing it either

"Alright so should we start our game?" Marissa said. She was sitting on Ryan's lap.

A bunch of "sure's" and "yes's" followed.

"Wait! Wait!" Brooke yelled running down the hill to the camp fire with Lucas following closely behind.

"We thought you were decorating your tent." Nathan said with a devilish smile.

"uhh yeah well we got bored of that, so we decided to come here." Brooke said sitting down next to Haley "plus you can't play truth or dare without having Brooke Davis around." Brooke said smiling.

"Who knew decorating could get boring." Summer said cynically

"I'm sure Lucas couldn't keep up with you Brooke." Haley said

"Whoa Haley. Gosh lets just play truth or dare now." Lucas said.

"Okay I'll start." Summer said. "Umm Nathan… truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said like he could take anything."

"Ok I dare you to kiss Ryan." She said with a confident smile.

"Summer, no way." He said standing up defensively.

"I object to that." Ryan said

"Yeah me too." Haley and Marissa said at the same time.

"Oh come on, you can't not do a dare."

"Kissing Ryan is not a dare summer, it's a death wish."

"Oh are you planning on killing me?" said sarcastically

"I might be." He said back "and I'm defiantly not doing that dare."

"And I'm not being taken advantage of in his dare." Ryan said sounding confused of himself.

"You guys are so boring." Brooke said

"Would you kiss a summer Brooke?" Nathan asked spinning around and looking at her.

"uhh if someone dared me to maybe."

"Oh okay." Nathan said quickly "I dare you to kiss summer."

"Its not your turn yet Nathan, you have to do a dare first." Brooke said.

"I'm not doing it. Sorry." He said sitting down again.

"Alright fine I'll think of another one." Summer said "okay I dare you to go skinny dipping. In front of all of us." Summer said

"I knew you had a thing for me." He said

"Yeah you wish. I'm already taken." Summer said kissing Seth.

"Alright fine I'll do it." He said

"Alright we got ourselves a game now." Brooke said

"I've got to see this." Marissa said getting up.

"Come on lets go get this over with." Nathan said getting up. Everybody walked over towards the lake and stood around Nathan.

"Alright lover boy strip down." Summer said

"I don't know if I want to watch." Ryan said

"Yeah me neither." Lucas said

"I'd rather you guys not anyways." Nathan said taking off his shirt.

"Well you guys don't have to look if you don't want to." Marissa said giggling

"Yeah well we won't" Ryan said slightly jealous that Marissa was watching.

Nathan stripped down to nothing and jumped in then out again and quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on.

"Oh shit that was sooo cold." He said finishing putting on his shirt.

"Oh that was great." Brooke said laughing

"Yeah well let's just go back to the fire, because now it's my turn." Nathan said sort of sadistically.

"Bring it on Nathan, bring it on." She said grabbing Lucas's hand and leading the way back to the campfire. Once they got back everyone sat down and started to get comfortable.

"Alright, Brooke truth or dare?" Nathan said

"Dare"

"Of course." Haley said

"What? No one does truths anymore those are stupid." Brooke said eyeing Haley.

"Right well just go on with your dare Nathan." Haley said.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss summer." He said smiling.

"Easy." Brooke said getting up

"Now this I might watch." Ryan said

"Yes, yes Ryan this might be a good one to watch." Seth said.

"eww, you guys are like so gross. What is it with you thinking girl on girl action is hot?"

"Gee I don't know summer, but it is." Seth said

"Whatever, lets go Brooke." Summer said.

"Right." She said walking over to summer and kissing her on the cheek. The guys all sighed.

"Ooh come on…" Nathan said

"What? You said kiss summer you didn't say where or for how long."

"Yeah but that's not what I meant."

"Well sucks for you." Brooke said sitting down by Lucas.

After a while of more stupid and less amusing dares everyone slowly started to get tired.

"Alright Lucas and I are going to sleep. Goodnight everyone." Brooke said getting up

"Yeah good night." Lucas said slipping an arm around her as they walked off to their tent.

"We should probably go to sleep too." Summer said to Marissa.

"Well I guess we'll go too." Haley said getting up and taking Nathan's hand. Nathan, Haley, Summer, and Marissa all left, leaving Seth and Ryan by themselves.

"Ryan I think we need a little Seth-Ryan time. Don't you think?"

"I think we should go to sleep."

"Right, well Ryan, you kind of suck right now, but I guess we can go to sleep."

"Good." Ryan said already getting up and walking towards their tent.

The next day all of the girls were up before the guys and were outside making breakfast at the picnic table.

"It's our last day here." Haley said gloomily

"uggh I'm ready to get out of this place." Summer said "I mean no good bathrooms, gross surroundings. When we get back I'm booking us a spa weekend Marissa."

"Oh good." Marissa said "I could so use a massage and manicure right now."

"I want to see Peyton." Brooke said eating her cereal.

"Yeah I wonder how she's doing." Haley said sitting down with her food.

"Who cares?" summer said. "No offense" she said after seeing the looks from Brooke and Haley.

"Some taken." Brooke said, but she just brushed it off.

"I hear grunting. The boys must be up." Haley said and all the girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryan said groggily

"Oh nothing Ryan, you boys are just so cute when you wake up." Marissa said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well good morning to you too." Seth said to everyone.

"Alright who took the last of the cereal?" Lucas asked looking at an empty box

"Hmm I don't know you might have gotten some if you had woken up at a reasonable hour."

"Well are we just not supposed to eat anything?" Nathan asked sitting down by Haley.

"We're leaving tomorrow anyways, you'll live." Brooke said putting her bowl in a bucket of soapy water.

"It looks like crap outside today." Nathan said looking up at the sky.

"It always looks like crap here." Summer said.

"Yes but it looks like its going to rain."

"Ooh no!" Summer said sighing

"I don't do well with rain." Brooke said

"Oh I think I do." Haley said.

"Whatever, I don't want to camp in the rain."

"Yeah well looks like we're going to, I just felt a drop and unless it was Seth spitting on me then it's starting to rain." Ryan said.

"Crap." Lucas said

"Well what do we do, just sit in our tents all day?" Marissa asked actually a little worried

"No, that would suck." Summer said.

"Yeah well so would standing outside in the rain." Marissa said. Then all of the sudden it thundered and there was lighting. Brooke screamed and jumped onto Lucas's lap.

"Jesus Christ Brooke."

"Sorry, I told you I don't do well with rain, let alone thunderstorms." She said getting off of him cautiously

"I think we should pack up and leave now while it's only sprinkling." Seth said.

"Huh! I have an idea. We should all so get a hotel room, which would be like totally fun, and then we'd still get to spend one more night with each other." Summer said getting genuinely excited.

"Yes that is a great idea." Brooke said getting excited too.

"Awesome, then lets do it." Summer said starting to get up.

"Whoa wait we're just gonna go to some hotel and get some rooms. Why don't we just all go home?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, because hotels are more fun." Summer said

"Alright that sounds cool." Haley said

"Yeah." Marissa added in

"Then it's settled." Summer said "well come on lets start packing up before we get poured on." All the girls walked away quickly and excitedly.

"We obviously don't have any say in these situations anymore." Lucas said to the rest of the guys.

"Yeah well you get used to it." Seth said "come on let go help them pack up."

_Alright. Okay I'll probably update tomorrow. Actually I will update tomorrow. Okay so review and coming up_

_Hotelsgood times partying, haha I don't know but they're going to a hotel, and maybe a game of hide and seek will unfold. I don't know but there is a bar at this hotel. Maybe people will be getting a little tipsy haha. Okay well tomorrow you'll find out…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is chapter 7. Please do your amazing reviews. Okay soo enjoy…_

Just as it started to rain all the Tree Hill and Orange County kids had finished packing up their stuff and were in their cars driving to The Woodland, a very nice hotel, to get rooms. Once they got there is was still pouring and they all had to run into the lobby.

"Hi can we have four rooms." Summer said to the hotel clerk.

"The only rooms we have available right now are to two Deck Suites."

"Those are the only rooms open?" Brooke asked stepping up to the desk.

"Oh and there's one room with a king size bed open." The clerk said smiling.

"Well how much money do we have?" summer asked turning to Brooke.

"I have no idea, probably not enough to stay in suites."

"We'll take the two suites." Summer said turning around to the clerk again.

"Umm summer I said we probably don't have enough money." Brooke said.

"Look my dad can always wire me money, but I think I have enough on this credit card anyway." Summer said smiling and waving around her credit card.

Brooke sighed "that used to be me." Brooke said wishing she still had money.

"Alright, here are your keys, call down if you need anything the elevators down the hall to the left."

"Thanks, come on Brooke lets go tell everyone else."

Everyone was sitting on chairs and couches in the lobby's sitting area.

"Hey did you get rooms?" Haley asked

"Not only did we get rooms we got suites." Summer said grabbing her bag.

"You do realize that suites cost quite a lot of money, don't you summer." Seth said

getting up and grabbing his bag and Summer's other one.

"uhh yeah, I've got money. Don't worry about it. Let's just go have fun in our cool suites.

"And how many of these sweet suites did you get?" Seth asked.

"Only two were available, they were like the only rooms available in the whole hotel, besides a one bed one."

"So all eight of us are going to stay in two rooms?" Nathan asked.

"Do you have a problem with that, because if you do you can just sleep in your car." summer said.

"I think I can handle it." Nathan said snapping back.

"Alright then let's go."

When the got into their rooms, which were very nice and came with a mini bar and hot tub on the deck, they dropped their bags and decided to go get dinner at the hotels restaurant, and after that they headed back up to their rooms. They decided that Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas would stay in one room, and summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa would stay in the other. But until they were going to sleep they hung out together and near the mini bar of course.

"Alright I don't know about you guys but I'm going in the hot tub." Summer said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ooh sounds like so much fun." Brooke said putting down her drink and walking towards the door "I'm gonna go change. Can I have the key baby?" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Yeah I'll come with you." He said getting up and they walked out the door.

"Alight is anyone else coming?"

"How many of us can fit?" Haley said

"Well first of all there are two hot tubs, and second of all we can make ourselves fit." Summer said taking another sip.

"Alright what the hell." Haley said getting up to go change.

"Uh oh guys Haley's getting drunk, we might need to watch out." Nathan said, he was already a little but drunk.

"Oh shut up Nathan." She said hitting him playfully.

"I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah." She said walking out.

"She's not really mad is she?" Nathan asked.

"No Nathan, I'm pretty sure she was just kidding around." Marissa said walking out of the bathroom in her bathing suit.

"Where did you come from?" Nathan asked surprised

"uhh the bathroom stupid."

"Right, well I'm gonna go change." Nathan said getting up and stumbling.

"Whoa you okay there man?" Ryan said almost laughing

"Yeah I'll be alright, I… I'm just gonna go now." He said walking/staggering over to the door.

Later on the two groups had all fit into one hot tub but they decided that was too uncomfortable, so they split up. Lucas and Brooke were the only two left in their hot tub. Nathan had gone to bed and Haley was up reading a book or something.

"So this hotel idea was a pretty good one." Lucas said

"Yeah well you can thank summer, not me."

"Whatever, as long as I get to have you."

"Of course." She said looking up at him and kissing him.

"Its totally sucks that we can't have sex tonight." She said smiling.

"Why not?"

"eww Lucas no, not with Nathan and Haley in the room."

"I'm just kidding, but your right. I think I'll be brooding about this for the rest of the night now."

"Well we're not in the same room as them right now." Brooke said seductively.

"That's a good point." He said and then they started to make out in the hot, hot tub.

Back in the hotel room Nathan was trying to fall asleep when Haley cam up and lied down next to him.

"Hey." She said

"Hi." He said sort of groggily.

"Oh are you trying to sleep? I'm sorry I'll let you get back to that." She said getting up.

"Haley wait come back here." He said turning around, so her could face her. She came and sat down on the bed.

"What?" she said because he was staring at her.

"I'd rather just look at you then go to sleep."

"Nice line Nathan." She said laughing

"Yeah well I try." He said grabbing her hand "now come here." He said pulling her down and kissing her.

Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa were all still in the other hot tub.

"It's kind of nice being just the four of us." Marissa said putting Ryan's arm around her.

"Ah yes the fantastic four, together again. I bet we could fight crime." Seth said

"Me, Ryan and Marissa could fight crime. Not you." Summer said

"Oh thank you summer, you're so good to me."

"Your welcome sweetie." She said smiling and leaning over to grab her drink.

"But Marissa's right. We almost never hang out just the four of us." Ryan said

"Yeah that's because you and Marissa were always doing this awkward silence thing." Summer said

"Yeah oh and then there was we're just trying to be friends bit they did for awhile." Seth said turning to Summer.

"Oh and the we don't hate each other but we're not friends one too." Summer added. She and Seth kept adding on to their little list.

"Alright, okay that's enough." Marissa said even though it was all true.

"Point is you guys are meant to be together. So just don't do anymore of any of the previously stated things that were just brought up." Summer said.

"Ok well we won't" Marissa said turning her head to Ryan and passionately kissing him.

"Enough you too, save it for when we get back. We all know make up sex is the best, well not for Seth and me, but just wait till we get back to town." Summer said

"Yeah Summer and I have just given up on the whole sex thing." Seth said in an upset voice.

"Don't need to know." Ryan said

"Right sorry." Seth said "well I need my beauty rest so I think I'll be going to bed."

"Seth you did not just say that." Summer said

"All of this summer," Seth said motioning to his face "takes quite a lot for work."

"It doesn't look like it." Marissa said. Seth gave her a hurt face. "Kidding. I think I'm gonna go to sleep too."

"No, no we can't all go to sleep we haven't played hide and seek yet." Summer said.

"Summer these rooms are big but not that big." Seth said.

"No Stupid, we'd play in the hotel."

"I'll stay up for that." Marissa said sitting back down in the hot tub.

"Sweet, I'll go tell out next door neighbors." Summer said getting up and grabbing her towel.

After five long minutes of trying to convince Nathan to play hide and seek, every one was outside of their rooms in the hall.

"Alright so rules are, we have to stay in the hotel, and no changing your hiding spots after you are in one. We'll go in teams of two; just to mix it up I thought we'd draw out of a hat for who's with whom. Alright?"

"Yeah." Or another version of that word came from everyone and they all drew out of the hat to see who their team member would be. The teams ended up being Seth and Nathan, Marissa and Haley, Lucas and Summer, and Brooke and Ryan.

"Oh and lets stay on floors one through twenty, otherwise we'll never find each other." Summer added in before they all left. "Umm who wants to find other people first?"

"We'll do it." Brooke said cheerily.

"Uh yeah." Ryan said kind of confused.

"Alright let's go Lucas." She said running down the hall with him. Seth and Nathan headed towards the stairs, and Marissa and Haley went to the elevator.

"How long do we wait for…" Brooke said but everyone had run off so quickly.

"Let's just wait a minute that should be long enough." Ryan said leaning against the wall.

"Sounds awesome."

"You're a very happy person aren't you?"

"Some call it cheery but yes, I guess. What about you?"

"Quiet. I was the outsider for a long time. I kind of still am actually. I didn't always live with Seth and his family. I used to live in chino, but I kind of got in a lot of trouble there so sandy took me it and I've lived with them ever since."

"Huh! Another brooding bad boy. Why are all you guys so broody anyways?" she asked him.

"I don't really know but we it's been a minute."

"Oh well you can tell me on the way." She said. "To the elevator?"

"Sure." He mumbled.

"I can see you're brooding right now."

"Let's just go."

"You lead the way."

Haley and Marissa were hiding behind towel racks at the indoor pool.

"Their not coming." Marissa said getting bored.

"It's only been like two minutes."

"Sorry I get a little impatient. I guess it comes from..."

"shh." Haley said, Brooke and Ryan had walked in to the indoor pool.

"I don't see them." Ryan said not really even looking around.

"We haven't even really looked around." She said walking over to some chairs.

"Well I don't think their here."

"Yeah well I do. Haley I see your hair."

"Crap." Haley said popping up from behind the towels.

"Are we the first ones you found?" Marissa said trying to get up using the towel rack but she ended up knocking it over and all the towels on top of her.

"Huh are you okay?" Haley said as Brooke walked over and they started to take the towels off of her.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine." Marissa said grabbing onto Ryan's hand as he helped her up.

"Who knew it would be so flimsy?" Marissa said feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Oh yeah towel racks there usually built to last." Brooke said a little sarcastically.

"I'm very upset we were the first one's you found. I wanted to at least be the second. I suck at hide and seek, there's always something of mine sticking out and it's usually my hair."

"Let's just go look for other people now." Brooke said skipping a head of everyone.

Lucas and Summer were on the lobby floor hiding in the girls bathroom.

"I feel very uncomfortable being in here." Lucas said

"Oh shut up, your fine." Summer said putting on lip gloss.

"You're putting on lip gloss while we're playing hide and seek."

"I have to Lucas. People need something nice to look at."

"You'd look nice without lip gloss."

"Umm you have a girlfriend. Hello?"

"I'm not hitting on you, just take a compliment and run with it no need to freak out."

"Their probably never going to find us." Summer said putting her lip gloss back in her pocket.

"I'm sure they will."

Ryan, Haley, Marissa, and Brooke were now down in the lobby.

"Oh I have an idea of where they might be." Marissa said "summer always likes to hide in bathrooms, lets go check there." Marissa said.

They all walked to the bathroom. Ryan looked in the guys

"No ones in there."

"Alright they have to be in the girls." Marissa said walking in "found them"

"Oh good at least we weren't the first people you found." Summer said walking out.

"Gee thanks." Haley said.

"Well we weren't, come on lets go find Seth and Nathan. Who know where they are."

"We've covered this whole lobby first floor; they must be on any floor between 1 and 20." Brooke said.

"Well all the floors are the same, so we'll just walk through the halls. It won't take too long.

Nathan and Seth were hiding behind some candy and drink machines on the 7th floor.

"Their taking forever." Nathan said.

"Yeah they are. So you play any sports?" Seth asked.

"uhh yeah basketball."

"Is that the big sport in tree hill?"

"You could say that." Nathan said.

"See in Orange County its water polo."

"I've played that before its pretty fun."

"You would probably beat me up if you went to my school." Seth said nodding his head.

"Truthfully I probably would've if it was before I met Haley. She sort of changed me,

even though we weren't dating, she just changed me."

"It's nice when you find someone like that."

"Yeah it is."

"stupid's we can hear you talking." Summer said walking up.

"Oh you found us." Seth said mocking being surprised.

"I guess we won." Nathan said standing up and walking over to Haley.

"Yeah, well whatever." Marissa said. "I don't want to play anymore, there's like no place else interesting to hide anyways."

"Yeah I'm tired." Ryan said.

All of the kids slowly went up to their rooms and went to sleep. The end. No just kidding.

_Ok it's almost the end. The next chapter will be the last one I'm pretty sure. I'm very sad to end it, but its kind of going no where. But ok please review. Coming up_

_The kids say good bye and return home._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright this chapter's really short, but read it and then read my sign off at the end. Its important. I think you will enjoy, and please review…_

The next morning, well actually afternoon since everyone was a little hung-over everyone got up and went down to get lunch/breakfast.

"uggh I'm so tired." Summer said slumping over the table.

"Me too." Brooke said.

"I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night." Haley said.

"What are you talking about? You barely drank anything." Nathan said "now I should not have had so much to drink last night."

"Yes but Nathan my body isn't as used to it as yours is so it hits me harder."

"ooohh" Seth said "burn."

"Shut up Seth." Nathan said defensively.

"sorry." Seth said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I'm so excited to get back to orange county." Summer said.

"Oh me too." Marissa said.

"I would say the same about Tree Hill but I can't because I kind of sucks." Brooke said.

"Orange County doesn't, I think I want to live there forever. I love it." Marissa said.

"Are the beaches really nice?" Haley said.

"Beautiful, great to tan on." Summer said.

"I wish I lived there." Brooke said. "I would probably fit in so easily, if I had money."

"Brooke you don't need money to be a cool person." Haley said like they'd been over this a million times, which they had.

"Yeah but it helps." She said.

"whatever." Haley said focusing on her food again.

"You should come visit," summer said "you can stay with me." She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah totally."

"I so want to do that."

"awesome." Summer said

"Oh except I really have no money so there's no way for me to get there."

"Why don't you and everyone else just take a big road trip, it wouldn't cost that much."

Summer said.

"Yeah but where would we all stay?" Haley said.

"Honey we live in The OC there's always someplace to stay." Summer said.

"Yeah I here Ryan has a very nice pool house." Marissa said and summer, Seth, and Ryan all kind of laughed.

"I don't get it." Lucas said.

"Oh it's just an inside joke, if you came to orange county then maybe you could find out what it means."

"You know you guys could just come from here." Seth said.

"uhh no, all I have are ugly camping clothes, I can't go to orange county with ugly camping clothes. Uh I so told Peyton I would need that blue skirt."

"Whatever just go shopping when you get there." Nathan said.

"No she's right she really is going to need her good clothes." Summer said "I understand how you feel."

"Ha, see I need my clothes." Brooke said in Nathan's face.

"Whatever Brooke." Nathan said

"But it's settled, you guys are all coming to Orange County." Ryan said.

"Yeah I guess so." Haley said looking around at everyone.

"Yes, we're coming. Probably not for like a week though." Brooke said.

"Oh good that will give me time to unpack." Summer said.

"She really will take that long to pack too." Seth said

"Well it will take you that long to unpack all your freaking penguin shirts too." Summer said.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Seth said pretending her didn't hear.

"Never mind."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Seth said.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Ryan said ready to get out of the restaurant.

"Yes I suppose so." Summer said "I'll go pay."

"Oh no it's alright, I've got breakfast." Brooke said getting up and walking over to the front to pay.

"Shall we go up and get out stuff?" Marissa asked everyone.

"Yeah I'll wait for Brooke." Lucas said. Everyone else got up and started to walk towards the elevator.

After everyone had checked out they were all standing out in the parking lot getting ready to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." Summer said kind of laughing at how silly that sounded.

"Yes same to you." Brooke said. "I look forward to tanning and shopping, and if you don't mind I'm going to bring Peyton too."

"Mm, yes well I suppose I can deal with that." Summer said

"Good."

"Haley," Ryan said walking over to her.

"Uh yes Ryan?"

"What happened between us was a little…"

"Awkward?" Haley said trying to finish his sentence.

"Yes exactly, but I had fun and you're a great person."

"Well thanks." She said hugging him for a second before letting go, not wanting Nathan to get jealous "see you in a week." Haley said walking to the car.

"Alright bye all you people from Orange county." Brooke said getting into Lucas's car.

"Bye all you people from Tree hill." Summer said back before getting into her car, and driving off to California.

_So that could be the end, or I could write about the part where Everyone from Tree hill goes to the OC, its up to you guys. Please review and say if you want me to write that part or not. I will do either. So coming up_

_You say yes or you say no_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so here is the sequel to situations and complications. So I put this chapter on the end of situations and complications just so that everyone would be able to find it. But the next chapter is going to be on anew story called A New Atmosphere so there is where you will find the rest of the chapters. Ok so when I polled for if I should keep writing everyone said yes so of course I'm writing it but I got so many more reviews then normal, so all those who did review please please keep reviewing. Aright this is kinda short because it's the opening but enjoy it…_

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake all walked out into the warm Californian air and sunshine. Even though they were just outside the airport and couldn't even see the beach they were all a little bit astonished by how different it already was from Tree Hill

"I so already love it here." Brooke said. "Now this is where I'm supposed to live."

"Yes but then you would have never met me." Lucas said. Pulling her over to him and kissing her.

"I think I could live." She said. "Ha just kidding with you baby, you should have seen that look on your face."

"Ok, that's enough." Haley said.

"Are they supposed to be picking us up anytime soon?" Peyton asked.

"Summer said she was coming. I don't know, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Brooke said, not wanting to sulk or worry about anything. "Don't worry about it." She said.

"Is that her?" Nathan said pointing out to a car.

"I can't tell." Brooke said.

"Yes it definitely is she just gave me the death glare." Peyton said.

"Peyton she doesn't hate you." Brooke said, but Peyton gave her a look as if to say "yeah right."

"Ok so she's not so fond of you, you're dating Jake now its not like your going to steal Seth anymore."

"right." Peyton said.

Summer had now gotten out of her car with Seth and they were walking over to them.

"Hey guys!" summer said walking over to everyone.

A bunch of hi's and hey's followed.

"Welcome to Orange County." Summer said in a kind of tour guide voice.

"Yes we are so excited to be here." Brooke said.

"Good, well lets put your bags in my car, and we'll go back to my house. I think we're meeting Ryan and Marissa for lunch. Oh and some of you are going to stay with them, my step mom is freaking out about having to many guests." Summer said.

"No problem." Brooke said.

"Oh this is Jake." Peyton said

"Hi" Jake said.

"Hello." Seth said,

"Hi" summer said, happy that he was there. "Shall we go now?" summer said.

"Sure." Haley said.

After they got to summer's house they dropped all their bags off and headed to the crab shack to get lunch and meet Ryan and Marissa who were already there when they arrived, with a big table.

"Hi guys." Summer said sitting down next to Marissa and Seth sat down next to her.

"hi everyone." Marissa said.

"hello." Brooke said sitting down in between Lucas and Nathan with Haley on the other side of Nathan and Peyton and Jake on the other side of Lucas.

"We were just about to order." Ryan said.

"Cool." Haley said.

"I don't remember the last time I had sea food." Peyton said.

"I do, last night." Summer said.

Sea food's not so big in tree hill, there are a couple places but they pretty much suck." Brooke said.

"Well this place doesn't suck; you know Ryan used to work here actually." Seth said,

"Seth don't bring that up." Ryan said kind of defensively.

"You know until he met this guy who also worked here who happened to be psycho and ended up shooting this guy Luke." Seth said.

"Whoa, someone got shot?" Haley asked.

"Yes at one of Holly's… at a party." Summer said not really meaning to say holly's name.

"Its ok summer, I don't care about Holly." Marissa said.

"Who's holly?" Nathan asked.

"That happened to be a really long story and I don't really want to get into it right now." Marissa said stairing down at the table.

"I bet Seth could tell it in five seconds." Ryan said, because Seth had just told Ryan's story.

"Don't Seth, this one's a little bit longer."

"Alright, there are so many other stories I could tell about this town in just a few seconds."

"Seth don't." summer, Marissa, Ryan all said since some of these stories were probably not one's they would want people knowing about them.

"Now I'm all interested." Brooke said like she was gossiping.

"All the stories really wouldn't interest you guys." Marissa said.

"Yes, but you know what I think would interest you all is going to the beach." Summer said.

"Oh I so want to tan." Brooke said immediately.

"Alright well if its alright with everyone else then we'll go after we eat." Summer said.

"And tonight my parents want to invite everyone to a nice Cohen party. It will be ten times more fun then any party you all have ever been to because it's in the OC and Ryan will be there. I'm sure a fight will break out."

"Or someone might get shot." Haley said.

"Yes they might." Seth said. "No well not at my house, but anyways it's like a Newport charity event so she wanted to invite you guys."

"Cool, of course that means we'll have to go shopping for a cute outfit to wear." Brooke said.

"Yes of course." Summer said.

Later on at the beach all the girls were tanning and all the guys were chilling in the water. The girls had been tanning for about thirty minutes before all the guys started to get bored. They all walked up to where the girls were tanning on the beach.

"Hey guys we're bored." Nathan said.

"We're not guys Nathan." Brooke said.

"Then why did you respond to what I just said." He said challenging her.

"Shut up." She said looking away.

"Ok anyways girls we're bored." Lucas said emphasizing the girl's part.

"So go sailing." Summer said. "I swear you guys have the shortest attention spans like ever." She said.

"I suppose we'll just go steal some guy's boat then." Lucas said sarcastically.

"No, Seth has a boat. It used to be called summer breeze before he sold it for bus fair when he left me one summer and now he bought it back and it's called gimme sex." Summer said all in one breath.

"There's one story for you." Seth said.

"I'm confused." Peyton said.

"Me too." Haley said.

"Me three." Brooke said.

"There's more too it." Seth said.

"Well you have to tell us now." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Nathan said, walking over and sitting down by Haley.

"Okay this story really is a long one." Seth said.

"Yeah I doubt even Seth could do it in five seconds." Marissa said.

"Plus it brings back unwanted memories." Seth said.

"Ok whatever; I want to go shopping if you're not going to tell us." Brooke said.

"We haven't been tanning for very long." Marissa said.

"Yes but the guys are being weird so I think we should leave." Brooke said getting up

and putting on her skirt over her bathing suit.

"Yeah you guys should really go sailing." Summer said.

"No I don't think we should." Seth said.

"Why not?"

"Because the uh boats sort of gone missing." Seth said.

"Someone stole your boat?" summer asked.

"No I'm sure they were just borrowing it." Seth said.

"aww Seth I'm sorry. You should like call the police or something."

"No it's ok; I didn't like its new name anyways." He said.

"Umm we could go see if your mom needs any help setting up for the party." Ryan said

trying to change the subject since he knew the real reason why the boat was gone.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Ok well we're going to go shopping." Brooke said linking arms with Peyton and Haley.

"Bye boys." Brooke said, as all of the girls walked off.

_Hope you enjoyed it; remember A New Atmosphere is the name of the new story for this. Okay so please review. And coming up_

_The girls go shopping_

_All the kids meet sandy and Kirsten and Julie ahh, ok and the party what fun! Or drama_

_In the next couple of chapters you'll find out what happened to the boat!_


	10. Author's note

Some of you may not have foundA new atmosphere so i'm just telling you now, the Sequal to this story is called A New Atmosphere in case people haven't found it, I update that story quite often…


End file.
